


Brains or asses?

by RidingMalum



Series: Life With The Pogues [3]
Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: M/M, Partying, boyfriends being dorks at parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidingMalum/pseuds/RidingMalum
Summary: “You’re saying that you’re only attracted to someone’s brain, but I totally caught you checking out my butt.”
Relationships: JJ Maybank/Pope Heyward, JJ/Pope (Outer Banks), JJpope - Relationship, MayWard
Series: Life With The Pogues [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175891
Kudos: 14





	Brains or asses?

It was one of those nights where the waves were lapping against the shore violently, stopping any thought of surfing. When this happened usually a party happened. It has been a long time since Pope has been to a party. He hasn’t told any of his friends this, knowing they’d make fun of him. After all what freshman in college doesn’t go to a party. 

The answer is Pope. It wasn’t his style. He didn’t really care for parties to begin with but if he was to go to one he wanted his friends there. Which is why he finally felt himself let go in the boneyard ever since fe stepping off that plane. He had only been back for three days and the first day was spent sleeping and the second with his family and now the third with his friends. 

Pope was standing next to John b. as he handed out red solo cups to Pogues, kooks, and tourons alike. He even had one in his hand. Finally willing to drink a little alcohol ow that he’s been accepted into college. He knew he wasn’t going to get drunk not just because he didn’t care much for alcohol but because his friends tended to go over board. It had barely been two hours and the sun hasn’t even set completely and he could see Kie and Sarah dancing out of tune to whatever song was playing. He lost sight of his boyfriend thirty minutes ago. And other than him the only one that doesn’t seem completely wasted is John b.

A girl, about his age, walked up next to him and he knew he had to prepare for a conversation. Pope liked people and he liked talking to them as well, he just didn’t think that they really liked talking to him after they learned about his word vomit. 

The girl, he had already forgotten her name, had asked if he wanted to go sit on one of the branches lying on the ground. He wasn’t going to lie, he would like that, he was getting bored just standing here so he patted John b. on the back and told him he was going. He only got a nod in response. Probably because John b. had clearly set his eyes on a short haired brunette who was clearly from out of town.

Pope sat down and tilted his head back. He loved college but he missed the Outer Banks. Especially at night when he could smell the salt water and head the waves.

“...it’s obviously a difficult major and I know my parents will kill me if I fail a class but whatever, ya know,” the girl shrugged but when Pope looked at her he could tell the situation really did bother her. He felt for her, even if he wasn’t listening to her before. “What do you plan on doing after college?”

The dreaded question. The one that made people want to leave after he would answer, but he was used to it. It’s been happening since he was sixteen. 

“I want to be a coroner.” He said, and waited for her to be weirded out. 

She was quiet for a moment then nodded, “that sounds pretty cool, actually.” 

It was his turn to blank. He had never gotten that reaction before. Even some of the people he went to school with to become a coroner thought it was a bit weird. 

Suddenly, Pope felt a warm breath on his neck and then a kiss on his cheek before JJ sat down next to him. A red solo cup in his hand and by the look in his eyes he had probably had a couple before this one. 

“Woah, someone as strange as Pope. I never thought I’d see the day.” JJ said to the girl, it was rude or mocking, but good natured. 

She laughed and stuck out her hand, “I’m Julia, I was just telling Pope how I study geology.”

“Rock. Nice.” JJ said, he sounded nice about it, but the perk of knowing and dating JJ for so long is knowing when he doesn’t care. “I’m JJ, I’m Pope boyfriend and not some weird stranger who just kisses random people.” 

Julia, Pope had been talking to her for a while he wonders why he didn’t pick up on her name earlier, laughed and suddenly Pope was no longer in the conversation. He looked around again as Julia and JJ talked. Kie and Sarah had finally stopped dancing wildly and were now wrapped around each other swaying to the current song. They were still off beat but it was cute. John b. was harder to find but he was tucked away by some tree with his tongue down the brunette’s throat. Pope frowned and turned back to the conversation that was being held in front of him.

“That’s why I’m glad he’s going to school to be a coroner. He’ll be around a bunch of nerds. Can’t have anyone swipe my man away from me.”

Pope punched JJ lightly on the arm and said jokingly, “I told you years ago, I’m into people for their brains not how they look.”

JJ looked at Julia and rolled his eyes exaggeratedly, which caused the girl to giggle. He then looked at Pope with a mischievous grin. “You’re saying you’re only attracted to people for their brains.”

Pope nodded and took a sip of his now warm beer. He didn’t know where JJ was going with this but he really only hoped that he was going to behave himself.

“Well, you can say that all you want but the summer after Junior year I totally caught you checking out my butt. Then we made out and we’ve been together since. So are asses an exception to your little brain rule.” JJ said, and Pope glared at him. He only got a smile in return though and Pope rolled his eyes and smiled slightly.

“When you say asses are you talking about yourself in general or-“ Pope said trailing off with a smirk. This ends up with JJ pushing him down in the sand and the both of them laughing. Both of their drinks end up on them causing their shirts to stick to them but neither of them really cared. 

Pope had no idea how long the two of them were rolling around bed laughing in the sand but when he looks up the girl is gone. They eventually calm down but they don’t get up. Enjoying the slow let down of adrenaline together. 

This is what he was really missing. The ocean, the smell of salt water and the laughter of his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not all that sure on this one. If you liked it let me know and always know that I also take requests my tumblr is @svnnypope


End file.
